rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Revan Everric
Revan Jacob Everric is a cold, calculating warlock and sorceror. He hails from the House of Everric and as such is a direct ancestor of Ariston. Revan is the son of Ingram Everric and Elana Cross as well as the younger brother of Galen Everric. Revan may be cold, but, in most cases he is usally sporting a friendly demeanor and a warm smile. Revan, when it comes to combat, is cold, heartless and seems to enjoy it greatly, and he is capable of many feats. When it comes to family, he is a man of tradition and won't have people sully the family name, especially when they're in the family. Revan, as a man was once very warm and charismatic, but, since a few changes have happened, he has become cold and emotionless, seemingly devoid of it, yet, he remains very ambitious. Biography Revan is the last born son of Ingram Everric and Elana Cross. Revan and his brothers had a rather happy childhood, it always seemed that his older brother Merrick, was a little more on the strange side, and he continued to show these signs for the rest of his life. Revan, however, did not take this, and he learned magic from both Ingram and Elana, learning two different sides to magic. Ingram taught him the darker arts, witchcraft. Along with this, he was sent to the Lunar Isles when he was younger, to train and become a member of the Moon Clan. During this whole ordeal, he had met a young commoner girl named Sophia, she had no real family name, but, Revan thought she was beautiful nonetheless. She had brown hair and brown eyes, rather different than most people that Revan had seen, as most were his family. She had interested him with the strange simplicity of her home life, and he had done the same by introducing her to his runeless magic, this was coupled by the fact that they had an age difference of five years, and they had met when she was eighteen and he was twenty-three. The two had a strong connection, and soon enough, they were married; her parents had been quite surprised that someone of high birth had fallen for their daughter, and they respected him for his tact and for his manners. The Beaufort Uprising The Beaufort Uprising was a strange turn of events and encompassed many other members of Revan's family, including Revan's father, Ingram, and Revan's brothers, Galen and Merrick. The Uprising The Beaufort Dynasty, originally an Ardougnese family now Isles and the Yanillian house of Baronet entered a full-out conflict spanning for two years. It seemed at first the Baronet were winning, but, in the end the Beaufort won and ended up absorbing the Baronet completely, while killing the top aggressors of the family and quelling any thoughts of rebellion. This had already attracted the attention of the Everric Family, now a prominent family within Yanille and the surrounding southern lands mostly after hearing of the defeat of Baronet, they mobilized their people for combat. The House of Beaufort was a militant family by all means, consisting mostly of warriors and knights. The Beauforts sent a letter to Cyrus, it was an invitation to a peace summit. So, Garrick had been established as the protector of Cyrus at the time, along with Rennik Lovell and Marcellus Everric traveled along with him. They were greeted by the main camp, and were in the center of it, surrounded by Beaufort and Windham soldiers. Though they were offered wine, the Everric did not drink, they had noted the Black Lion Coat-of-Arms that the Beaufort kept. The Everric had recently established the Golden Lion as their own, and it had been made clear to them that the Beaufort didn't truly want peace. Not long after, Gerard Beaufort came into the back entrance of the commander's tent and shot Marcellus in the spine, killing him instantly. This started a heavy skirmish that resulted in the deaths about ten of the Beaufort's soldiers by Rennik Lovell and Cyrus with incredible ease. They would have continued there, but, they had a dead man with them now and the rest of the Beaufort soldiers ready to shoot them. They teleported off, this would be one of the few times that these members would actually take part in actual combat as the runes were expensive and scarce. After returning home with the dead Marcellus, the group pulled the bolt from his spine, knowing he was already dead. Cyrus called together the family and once gathered and Cyrus explained the circumstances of what had happened at that summit. The family, stil rather small, called for war and called for the aid of their allies. Cyrus, a Blackthorn by birth, went to find them himself and to the Castle Thorn, south of Yanille, he traveled. He spoke with his Uncle Tyrion Blackthorn, who was now nearing his seventies, his aging slowed by his own questionable means. Tyrion welcomed him happily and after a few nights of speaking and drinking, they finally agreed to retrieve the Cross family together and request aid. They did so and spoke with Alister Cross who agreed to help them, bringing their armies to Yanille. War The Beaufort prepared their armies and marched towards the Castle Thorn, prepared to fight the Blackthorns. The Blackthorns held out for a few days and finally had prepared enough to make an attempt at breaking the siege. The Blackthorn soldiers under Armand Blackthorn sent out their forces in attempt to break the siege, and it had worked at first, but another force had marched onto the hill, more Beaufort soldiers. They broke the attack and routed the Blackthorn troops and chased them off to Yanille where they camped outside, during the confusion, Armand was killed. The Beauforts now had a castle to call home. Amaund Beaufort arrogantly named it the Beaufort Castle or the Beaufort Fort. They prepared their large force and continued to prepare for a month. It was by this time that Rennik Lovell, Grand-Sentry of the Everric, had performed a powerful, yet draining, ritual in Lovell Tower, leaving him at a low amount of physical energy. Commander Francois Baronet led the Beaufort and Windham forces to Lovell Tower, the next spot on their map. It was the largest structure in the area and they wanted it. They were met by a lone Rennik Lovell who faced the army with outstanding and what everyone thought to be, crazy courage. Rennik prepped himself for combat, and sent out a Wind Surge, which knocked away a large portion of the Beaufort Armsmen and killed a few that had fallen upon their own spears. Rennik, although he was weakened and drained, was still an extreme force to be reckoned with. Rennik continued to fend off the army until he couldn't any longer and he teleported off, leaving the Beaufort forces beaten, battered and broken. However, Lovell Tower was still left alone by Rennik, who had retreated back to Yanille. They found that the Lovell Tower would only serve as a nice fort, there were little to no rations in it. The Everric heard of this attack and mobilized quickly. Under Ingram, the Everric soldiers marched into battle along with Galen Everric. Instead of being met by Beaufort forces, they were met by the Windham, who still had a much larger force. The forces split in two, the battlemages were led into combat by Galen and they broke the immediate lines before fighting their way to Geoffrey Windham, the force's commander. After a short skirmish between Geoffrey's bodyguards and the Battlemages, Galen drove Geoffrey's own blade through the man's chest with little effort. Ingram's forces had held out, but, atop the hill once more were the forces of Beaufort and Baronet atop the hill, led by Francois Baronet. They charged Ingram's forces and forced both Galen and Ingram back, the forces were pushed back once again with little effort and Ingram and Galen were left safe, though, they had lost a good portion of their men in the retreat, forty percent. The two approached their family once more and they were welcomed, everyone was just happy they were alright. Now while the Blackthorn, the Everric and the Cross gathered, two of their own began to gather their own supporters. These two were Merrick Everric and Veron Blackthorn, the two prepared a strange plan, and, every night Merrick disappeared to pursue his relationship with Marie Beaufort, a true jewel of the lands. All had gone silent from the Beauforts, everyone thought they had been preparing for more war. The Blue Wedding For two years, Merrick pursued his relationship with Marie, and she loved him back. Although Marie believed the relationship was shrouded in clandestine, Cyrus, Rennik and other members of the Everric had known of it due to the information given by Merrick. None could know what Merrick was planning, they just wanted the boy to be happy thinking that it might be cause for peace. Amaund did not disagree, he thought it would help create peace and then eventually get him to be able to gain control of Yanille. With the blessing of Amaund and Cyrus, Merrick and Marie had scheduled their wedding, and Amaund set it up, allowing for them to be wed in Lovell Tower. Everything was made nice by the Courts Battlemage, Avril Beaufort, who was both a Nature Mage and a Pyromancer. The Lovell Tower was made rather beautiful, people reveled and the soldiers had been sent back to the Beaufort Castle for only the day. The Beaufort and the Windham had already gathered, awaiting the Galen's family's arrival. Though, Galen had told them that they couldn't make it; Amaund was slightly annoyed at this, but, he decided the wedding should go on anyway. But, soon enough, a group in Blue Robes, the "Everric Family" had arrived, fifteen men and women travelling as couples along with the Priest. And so the wedding went on at the urging of Amaund and the two were wed under a Guthixan Priest, it was Veron Blackthorn, his piercing cerulean eyes had been watching their enemies. After the main ceremonies, the happy couple approached Amaund. Merrick quickly pulled a dagger, the last thing he had spoken that night, "The Everric pay back their debts" and he drove it into Amaunds chest, missing his heart. Amaund fell as Merrick pulled it from his chest, bleeding heavily. This ignited the battle between the Everric-Blackthorn loyalists and the Beaufort family as well as the Windham found themselves in combat. Personally, Merrick had slain both Martin Windham and his newlywed wife, Marie when they had attacked them. Gerard Beaufort and Veron fought each other and mortally wound one another, only after Veron had slain several of the guards presiding the ceremony. It was this moment that almost everyone from both sides had lain on the floor, slain. Merrick stood, covered in blood, breathing heavily. He fought finally against James Windham, and he had nearly slain him as well. Merrick stood over him, though, it wasn't to be and he was stabbed by Amaund, who had been bleeding. James thanked him solemnly and wrapped his wounds helping him out. This small bit of peace didn't last long, everyone who was once living, was slain and Amaund was paranoid. Once he had gotten some of his strength back, he stabbed James to death in his sleep. Amaund returned to the Beaufort Castle and prepared his fortress, fearing the retaliation of the Everric, all that was there to greet him were his soldiers and his men at arms and knights. This was all he needed, he thought, even when his family and his allies had drowned in blood. The Everric found the tower once again, cleaning up and holding a large-scale funeral for those fallen at that battle, placing their own fallen into their "Vault." The Long Night of Solace Beaten and broken, confined to Beaufort, Amaund waited and waited for something to happen. All was silent in his Castle, the screams of his family rang through his head. All he had done, everything he had accomplished was slipping through his grasp. It was the first time he thought that the castle he sat in was made of sand rather than stone. He would soon be correct, Amaund's enemies were marching to the castle, led by Ingram Everric, Galen was at his side. By the hundreds they descended upon the Castle, firstly, the camps outside of the Castle were taken down with relative ease, even those who weren't taken by surprise were easily slain by a sword or an arrow. One by one, they fell, by the hundreds, their camp was destroyed and burnt. They continued onto the Castle, destroying the walls with a few powerful wind waves and surges from the mages there, the outer walls of the castle collapsed. Into the keep they traversed, Galen faced off against Francois Baronet and ended up killing him, once again with his own blade and driving it through the man's chest. They stormed the keep after busting down the doors, Ingram led the way and they fought their way through a few different varieties of surviving soldiers, each one was slain quickly. Ingram had yet to draw his blade, yet, finally they reached the room of Amaund Beaufort and he was already armoured, prepared to fight. Ingram was only in a thin set of robes. Amaund had challenged him to a duel, to which Ingram had readily accepted, and Ingram used a few little tricks. After their blades had locked for the first time, Ingram pressed down on his hilt and spun his blade about before Amaund's sword flew away. Amaund stared at Ingram with his brown eyes, the fierce bright green eyes of Ingram stared deeply into Amaunds, seeming to put Amaund in a trance-like state for a few moments. It was then that Amaund snapped out of his trance-like state, however, it was too late. Ingram's hand had glowed an eerie green before it sunk into Amaund's chest. Ingram ripped his heart out and allowed Amaund to watch for a few moments before it crumbled to ashes in his hand. Amaund crumbled to his knees and fell to the floor, lifeless. He was unable to say a word as he spoke, as he had lost his thoughts at seeing his own heart and his life slipping away. Ingram shook his head and then walked away with a shake of his hand. Galen followed soon behind, taking off Amaund's head and placing it atop a spike, his body soon followed. It was placed aside Francois, who had received the same fate. The Castle was ransacked, everything was taken, and all of the armor and weapons? They were salvaged and sold for gold, taken from the bodies. The bodies had been tossed into the castle and burnt along with it, the banners were torn down and burnt on the spot. None were spared, none who occupied that castle that day survived. Ingram rode away along with Galen, back off to Lovell Tower, their forces in tow. Revan's Teachings Revan was a man who had lost his wife, Sophia Everric, a woman hailing from a common family and their son Jacob and Jacob's lover, Serena, during the Blackthorn's interfamily feud at the hands of Taerrin Blackthorn. Though, it was all described to be an accident, Revan could never patch things with Taerrin. In his grief, to avoid feeling emotions and the pain of his wife and son being killed, along with the remorse he felt for all of the lives he had taken in previous years, he tore out his own heart. After this he placed it into a wooden chest and buried it with Sophia and Jacob. This is a form of necromancy that few and far between are able to use, and, he had only used it so that he could live on, this left him unfeeling. Aside from this, Revan had been introduced to the four year old Caeden by Taerrin, who had brought him to Revan's residence in Yanille. Revan was actually elated to see the young child, the spitting image of himself and his son Jacob, his beautiful grandson. It wasn't long after that Caeden turned five, the boy already knew how to read and recite his alphabet. It was then that Revan began to teach him magic, runeless manifestations of the schools of Pyromancy and Aquamancy. and some of those smaller things at first. Caeden's favorite was teleporting, and as a young boy he could teleport short distances, becoming somewhat of a menace wherever he went. Aside from this, he was taught some basics from the Lunar Magics, which expanded more on telepathy, which he is still steadily learning, getting closer and closer. He had also been taught some basic Law and Astral Magic, one encompasses bending the laws of physics and Astral Magic is the subject of curses, a basis in Witchcraft. Perhaps this was a result of being raised by the emotionless and unfeeling Revan. However, Caeden was raised without the good moral compass, and he quickly and easily could be pinned as a chaotic alignment, though, a thrill-seeker and a pleasure seeker. He does things that suit him better, but, he's capable of forming friendships, just in a different way than other humans do, truly. Caeden continued to be the personal student of Revan, the only student Revan had ever truly taken in, aside from Sophia. Along with young Revan continued to teach him, over and and on and on, learning more and more of things like low levels of the Ancient Magicks. Aside from this, Revan always saw that Caeden spaced out all the time as a child and realized that this was a result of his Seers blood, being a Blackthorn as well as an Everric, seeming to give him a bit of extra potential. He continued this training until eighteen and he finally began to do some travelling. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Everric Family Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Mage Category:Dark Magic user Category:Kandarin Category:Neutral Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Lunar Mages Category:Necromancers Category:Married Category:Noble Category:Druid Category:Scholar Category:Pacifist Category:Witches